There is proposed a thermoelectric power generation device described in Patent Document 1. In this device, when the device is operated, a power generation module, a member on a low temperature side, and a member on a high temperature side are different from each other in a coefficient of thermal expansion, so it is concerned that a power generation element in the power generation module is broken by a thermal strain caused by a difference in the coefficient of thermal expansion. For this reason, the thermoelectric power generation device employs a structure in which the power generation module, the member on the low temperature side, and the member on the high temperature side are not firmly fixed.
Further, in order to enable heat to be transferred between the power generation module, the member on the low temperature side, and the member on the high temperature side, a close contact between the power generation module, the member on the low temperature side, and the member on the high temperature side is secured by inserting a heat conducting member between the power generation module, the member on the low temperature side, and the member on the high temperature side and by using a fastening member such as a bolt.